Bring Your Pet to Work Day
by Speedy-Youkai
Summary: Its bring your pet to work day at the Krusty Krab and two evil doers join forces to win the pet show....will they succeed? One-Shot


Hi this is alittle somethin my friend wrote. so make sure all the credit goes to her, cause for what ever reason.. she couldnt post it herself lol. her name is Jessica and her email is email here and tell her what you think ok?

Disclaimer:..Jessica and I dont own Spongebob Squarepants.....but you knew that right?

BRING YOUR PET TO WORK DAY

Scene 1- The Krusty Krab Narrator- Ahh. The Krusty Krab. Home Of the Krabby patty. Today is Bring Your Pet To Work Day here at the Krusty Krab. (Shows Spongebob with Gary, Squidward with his clarinet, and Mr. Krabs with a fish choking because of his collar with money attached to it.)

Squidward (looking through window to kitchen)- SpongeBob! What are you waiting for! Hand over the krabby patties for the customer!

SpongeBob- Coming Squidward! (To Gary) Now, Gary, you hold the tray like this, and walk over to that window with the big green frowning head in it. Then give the patties to Squidward.

Gary- Meow.

SpongeBob- Good job Gary! You're doing great! Just a few more steps…. And……..

Squidward- SpongeBob! Just get the patties over here! The customer is waiting!

Customer- I'm hungry! This is taking forever! I'm leaving! I'm going to the Chum Bucket where the service is better!

Everyone in the Krusty Krab- (GASP) (stares at him like he's crazy) (Customer leaves and goes to the Chum bucket) (Mr. Krabs walks in the room)

Mr. Krabs- SpongeBob me boy! That's me money walking out the door! And even worse! He's going to pay that moron Plankton for holographic food!

SpongeBob- I'm sorry Mr. Krabs. Gary's a little slow.

Gary-(very insulted) ME-OW!!

Mr. Krabs- well from now on, I want YOU delivering the patties to Mr. Squidward!

SpongeBob- But, sir! It's Bring Your Pet To Work day! This day only comes around once a year, can't I just give Gary a chance?

Mr. Krabs- Well…

SpongeBob- Please?

Mr. Krabs- OK, fine. Just make sure those patties are delivered, (looking at Gary) quickly.  
Scene 2- The Chum Bucket

Plankton- Well, I guess since we don't and never will have any customers, I'll go out and find a pet, after all, it is Bring Your Pet To Work day. (Plankton walks out the door and searches around for a pet. He walks around Bikini Bottom asking people if they could be his pet, but no one can see him. Soon after, he goes into Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's lab, and sees Manray and The Dirty Bubble trying to steal something).

The Dirty Bubble- Hey shrimp! Get out! Mermaid Man and-

Plankton- Actually, I am a plankton, not a shrimp.

The Dirty Bubble- Whatever! As I was saying Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are out saving the world! You can't be in here! Get out!

Plankton- Then, what are you doing in here?

Dirty Bubble- um….well…you see…

Manray- We switched to the good side and are guarding the superheroes' lab while they're out saving the world.

Plankton- What do you think I am, a STUPID evil genius???

Manrae- Well, actually…

Plankton- ENOUGH! Say, Mister Bubble Thing,

Dirty Bubble- Actually, my name is THE DIRTY BUBBLE, thank you very much.

Plankton- Whatever!!!! Would you like to come to the Chum Bucket with me to be my pet? Today is Bring Your Pet To Work day, don't you know.

Dirty Bubble- Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Sure!

Manray- Oh, no you don't! You're my pet! You can't just go off being someone else's pet! I need you! (to himself) well, not really.  
(Plankton and the Dirty Bubble walk out the door)

Dirty Bubble- I'm not your pet! I'm your sidekick! Plus, he's cooler then you! Bye! (They leave the lab) Oh, this reminds me of the time I was at summer camp for superhero stoppers when this thing……………….  
(Door closes behind them)

Scene 3- Back at the Chum Bucket

Plankton- (walking through the door) Hey Computer Wife! I got myself a pet! It's this Dirty Bubble thing!

Dirty Bubble- That's THE DIRTY BUBBLE, thank you very much.

Computer Wife- That's great Plankton. So, how are things?

Plankton- Oh, miserable, as usual.

Computer Wife- Well, I have some news that may cheer you up a bit.

Plankton- Did you steal the krabby patty secret formula?

Computer Wife- Nooooooooo,

Plankton- Did Krabs go out of business?!

Computer Wife- Noooooooooooo,

Plankton- Did that naïve cube called SpongeBOB go to jail yet?

Computer Wife- Yes.

Plankton- Really?

Computer Wife- No.

Plankton- Well what is it then?

Computer Wife- You really wanna know?

Plankton- Yes, just tell me!

Computer Wife- Are you sure you want to know????

Plankton- Actually, I'm beginning to lose interest in this conversation.

Computer Wife- Well I'll tell you anyway. We got a customer. But he left, because he said our service was worse than the Krusty Krab's.  
(Plankton faints)

Dirty Bubble- Oh, this reminds me of the time when I went to the zoo and……

Scene 4- SpongeBob's House

SpongeBob- I had a great day! How about you Gary?

Gary- Meow.

SpongeBob- Krabby patties do NOT smell like my feet! You take that back!  
(phone rings)

Gary- Meow, meow, me-ow-ow!!! (nanny-nanny-boo-boo laugh)

SpongeBob- (Growls then picks up the phone) Patrick, this isn't a great time, me and Gary are in an argument and I have to tell him he's not having dinner and…….

Mr. Krabs- (on the other line) SPONGEBOB!!!! This is MR. KRABS. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow will be another Bring your pet to work Day, but this time, I've decided to put on a little show where everyone in Bikini Bottom goes on stage and tells the town about their pet. It will be held at the one and only Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob- ay-ay Mr. Krabs! I'll be there!

Mr. Krabs- Great. Goodbye SpongeBob.  
(They hang up)

Spongebob- (to Gary) Gary, you're the best snail that ever lived, and well, I need you to be my pet at the Krusty Krab tomorrow. Will you be good?

Gary- (sighing) Meow.

Spongebob- Great! I knew you'd come around!  
(Knock at the door)

Patrick- (on the other side of the door)- SpongeBob! SpongeBob!

SpongeBob- Coming Patrick!  
(He opens the door)  
Hey Patrick! Guess what! Bring Your Pet To Work Day is tomorrow at the Krusty Krab. Everyone in Bikini Bottom is going. It's a show where everyone talks about their pet on stage.

Patrick- Ooh yay! A party! Can I come?

SpongeBob- Sure Patrick! But, uh, Patrick, you don't have a pet.

Patrick- Oh barnacles!

SpongeBob- That's okay Patrick! SpongeBob SquarePants at your service! I've got just the thing for you!

Patrick- Oh goody! I've always wanted one of those roly poly things.

SpongeBob- No Patrick! It's not a roly poly thing. It's this!  
(holds up Sandy Cheeks)

Sandy- Uh, SpongeBob, do you think you could put me down?

SpongeBob- Oh, sorry Sandy. It's this!  
(holds up a pencil)

Patrick- Goody! Yay! (runs around SpongeBob's house like a maniac)  
Yay! I've got a pet! Wait, what is it?

SpongeBob- It's a stiff and oversized worm with a pink thing at the end!

Patrick- Oh. Cool.

Squidward- (walks up behind Patrick) SpongeBob, that's a pencil.

SpongeBob- Oh. Oh well, Patrick can still use it as his pet. Just paint some eyes, nose and a mouth on it!  
(Squidward shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and walks away)  
Scene 5- The Krusty Krab Pet Show

Mr. Krabs- Welcome to the Krusty Krab's first annual pet show. I am your host tonight, Mr. Krabs, and I like money. Our first contestant will be Ms. Sandy Cheeks. (Sandy steps on stage)

Sandy- Well, Howdy Ya'll! For mah pet, I gots me a butterfly. His name is Wormy. He was a worm, but he changed into a butterfly while SpongeBob and Patrick were lookin' after him because I went away to Texas for a bit. Well, that's about it! See ya'll!  
(she goes off and Mr. Krabs comes back on)

Mr. Krabs- Next, we have Mr. SpongeBob SquarePants.

Squidward- (whispering to the surfer guy next to him)- Oh no. Here's were I laugh so hard that barnacle juice comes out of my nose.

Surfer Guy next to Squidward- Dude. That's not rad. (SpongeBob goes on stage)

SpongeBob- This is my pet snail Gary.

Gary- Meow.

SpongeBob- Watch what we can do!  
(SpongeBob and Gary perform a dance for Bikini Bottom)  
(Squidward laughs, barnacle juice squirts out of his nose and hits the guy in front of him who turns around and hits him hard in the face with a tomato)  
(Mr. Krabs goes back on stage)

Mr. Krabs- Very good me boy! Next contestant- (his voice gets low and raspy as he narrows his eyes) Plankton.  
(Plankton goes up on stage)

Plankton- This is some bubble thing I found while I was being evil in those stupid superheroes' laboratory.

Mermaidman- (stands up in the crowd) EEEEVIIIILLLL!  
(Barnacle Boy pulls him down to his seat)

Dirty Bubble- Um, that's THE DIRTY BUBBLE, thank you very much.

Plankton- Yes, The Dirty Bubble. Anyway, I don't really know him. I just met him today. (starts to walk off stage)  
Oh, and if anyone happens to steal the krabby patty secret formula, let me or bubble dude know!  
(Plankton walks off stage)  
(Mr. Krabs starts walking on stage when the Dirty Bubble is walking off in the same direction)

Dirty Bubble- Hey! That's THE DIRTY BUBBLE thank you very---

(Mr. Krabs walks on top of him and he pops)

Dirty Bubble- much.

Mr. Krabs- Next Mr. Squidward Tentacles.  
(Squidward goes on stage)

Squidward- This is my clarinet, Clarry. He is the most important thing in the world to me. I consider him my pet. He is one of the things in the world that I actually care about.  
(Everyone starts booing) (Squidward frowns and walks off stage) (Mr. Krabs goes back on)

Mr.Krabs- Next is me daughter, Pearl. Now, she doesn't… (Pearl stomps on stage) Pearl- Daddy! Daddy! Don't tell them! (To the audience) Hello everybody. I don't have a pet. So I am going to tell you about my dream pet. My dream pet is a girl who has silky pink skin and fluffy pink fur and diamond earrings. She would be the prettiest thing in the whole wide world! (Audience boos. Pearl cries and stomps off stage, and the whole Krusty Krab bounces. Mr. Krabs goes back on)

Mr. Krabs- This is our next contestant, Patrick.  
(Patrick steps up)

Patrick- Uh, this is a stiff and oversized worm with a pink thing at the end. His name is uhhh, his name is… (looks down at SpongeBob in the audience) SpongeBob, what's his name?

SpongeBob- Um, I don't quite know. We didn't think about that. How about… ummm….George?!?!

Patrick- Great idea. (To audience) His name is umm… George!!!!

Audience- WWWWWWWWWWoooooooooooooooo hooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (They scream for a really long time)

One guy in the audience- That guy's got the coolest pet I've ever seen!

Squidward- Oh please. Clarry is ten times better than a stupid pencil. What kind of and idiot would not bring something alive to bring your PET to work day!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looking at Clarry) Oh, wait, never mind.

Mr. Krabs- And last but not least, me!!! This is me fish. His name is Money. (Money is choking like crazy. His collar is choking him and there is a bunch of money attached to it) Money is good. Give me all your money.  
(everyone boos) Wha-at? (shrugs) (a tomato hits him in the face)

Narrarator- And so that was the story of Bring Your Pet To Work Day. Patrick's pencil was the hit of the show. (shows everyone holding up Patrick on their shoulders)

Everyone- Patrick! Patrick! Patrick! Patrick!

Patrick- What?


End file.
